Mala Suerte
by AngelaMort
Summary: Los chicos de bronce decíden por sí mismos tomar unas vacaciónes, las mejores de su vida, pero el destino les tiene preparado algo peor que ni se imaginan, por que las cosas pueden empeorar aún cuando estén planeadas ::OneShot::


**Este es un fanfic parodia. Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Por favor apoya la emisión oficial… si esta serie fuera mia, claramente la mayoría de los dorados seguirían vivos, Seiya no seria el protagonista y Saori habría muerto en las 12 casas ¡HA!**

**MALA SUERTE**

**Por: A. M**

-¡Las Bahamas! –exclamó Shiryu quien sostenía un folleto de viaje.

-Si, se ve que es un buen lugar para vacacionar –añadió Shun.

-Pero ahí hace mucho calor –dijo Hyoga con desagrado.

-Es el clima perfecto –dijo Ikki quien le arrebató el folleto a su compinche- En mucho tiempo no ha llovido ni mucho menos ningún huracán ha pasado por ahí.

-¡Oye!

-Además hay puro sol, playa, chicas –añadió el fénix.

-Claro, tu quieres estar ahí desde que Esmeralda te dejó ¿No? –preguntó Hyoga maliciosamente.

-Cállate, al menos no comparto la novia con cierta yegua de ocho patas –respondió Ikki de la misma manera.

-¡Ahora si ya te la ganaste! –Hyoga se lanzó contra el fénix.

-Es increíble que Saori nos regale vacaciones con los gastos pagados –dijo Seiya quien ignoraba la pelea entre ambos avechuchos.

-Claro, desde que la estatua de Atenea quedó como la estatua de David –añadió Shun un poco nervioso- En realidad creo que se quiso deshacer de nosotros.

-Nah, no es para tanto –dijo Shiryu- En fin, ya hay que hacer maletas que nuestro vuelo es dentro de poco tiempo.

-Aun asi, es raro que Saori suelte dinero –insistió Seiya.

-En realidad tomaremos su tarjeta de crédito prestada por algunos días –dijo Ikki triunfante al mostrarle la dorada.

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso? –preguntó un Shiryu sorprendido.

-Ya sabes como es de mañozo este –le respondió Hyoga.

-No tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esto –dijo Shun preocupado.

-Nah no te preocupes, nos merecemos unas vacaciones después de todo, además serán las mejores vacaciones de toda nuestra vida –dijo Ikki.

Shun solo suspiró resignado.

Asi que al día siguiente los santos bronceados salieron a toda prisa del Santuario, mas que nada por si acaso, ya saben, por si alguno de los dorados se les pegan. Asi que ya en el avión, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu iban sentados juntos, Ikki y Shun estaban en el asiento de a lado.

-Estas vacaciones serán perfectas, asi que no usaremos nada de nuestro cosmo y ni haremos esfuerzo alguno. –dijo Ikki quien tenia unas gafas de sol puestas- Más que nada para que Saori no detecte nuestros cosmos cuando se de cuenta de que tomamos su tarjeta de crédito prestada.

-¿Dijiste algo, Ikki? –preguntó Seiya ante el último comentario del Fénix.

-No Seiya, Cállate.

-¿Pero hermano, y si pasa algúna catástrofe? –preguntó Shun preocupado.

-No pasará nada –respondió Hyoga quien tenía un sombrero de paja puesto- Les aventamos a Seiya y asunto arreglado.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Seiya.

-Bueno, ya cállense y disfruten del viaje –dijo Ikki quien finalmente se acomodó y cerró sus ojos para tomar una siesta.

El resto del grupo lo imitó.

Pasaron algunas horas y el avión ya estaba por aterrizar, la azafata dio indicaciones de que los pasajeros se abrocharan los cinturones de seguridad.

-¡Miren eso! –decía Hyoga quien se asomaba por la ventanilla.

-Se ve hermoso –añadió Shiryu quien como podía visualizaba las costas, el rubio estaba en la ventanilla y el dragón en medio, Seiya se había sentado en pasillo.

-¡Yo no puedo ver nada! –Seiya se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Que emoción! –decia Shun.

-¡Finalmente! –dijo Ikki quién se colocó unas gafas oscuras- Playa, ahí te voy.

Así, el avión aterrizó sin problema alguno. Los chicos de bronce bajaron del avión y tomaron su equipaje, Shun fue a una cabina de información acerca del lugar y pidió un mapa del sitio.

-Según este mapa, la zona hotelera está a una hora de aquí –decía Shun quien leía el dichoso artículo- Hermano ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allá?

-En taxi –respondio Hyoga antes de que el fénix respondiera.

Los demás asintieron. Se dirigieron a la puerta de salida, dónde estaba la estación de taxis, hasta que Ikki vio algo que llamó su atención.

-Tengo una mejor idea –dijo el fénix- Síganme.

Ikki y compañía con todo y maletas se dirigieron a una agencia de autos, donde los rentaban. Así que sin remordimiento algúno, el fénix escogió rentar un convertible, algo viejo pero al menos servía para transportarse. Los chicos subieron y al volante iba el fénix, Shun de copiloto y el resto en la parte trasera.

-¿De cuando aquí sabes manejar? –preguntó Hyoga- Si apenas y manejas tu vida ¡Jajajajaja!

-Una palabra más y te bajo a medio camino, Ganso Siberiano –respondió Ikki con aquella paciencia tan conocida.

-Oigan chicos, no me crean mucho pero ¿Soy yo o se aproxima una tormenta? –decía Seiya quien miraba al cielo.

-El borrico tiene razón, el cielo está muy gris –añadio Shiryu.

-Ya pasará –dijo el Fénix sin tomarle importancia- Además según el folleto dice que no ha habido tormentas o huracanes en años, no podemos tener tan mala suerte.

Pero pareciera que el fénix había sido escuchado, cuando a media carretera, donde no se podía ver un alma cerca, un aguacero comenzó a caer.

-¡Ikki, sube la capa del auto, nos empapamos! –exclamó Hyoga.

-¡Eso intento! –dijo Ikki quien malavareaba con el volante, provocando que el auto fuera de línea recta a zigzag- ¡Creo que se atoró!

-¡IKKI CUIDADO! –dijo Shun al ver que un tráiler estaba a punto de impactarse contra el auto de los chicos, pero en una acrobacia Ikki dio el volantazo haciendo que pasaran al otro carril y ponerse a salvo.

-¡VAMOS A MORIR! –gritaba Seiya.

-¡Cállate, no ayudas, Seiya! –le dijo Shiryu.

Mientras que Ikki intentaba cerrar la capota del auto (cabe mencionar que todos estaban más que empapados)…

-Oigan ¿Soy yo o Shun se ve raro? –dijo Hyoga más que asustado.

-Ay no de nuevo –Shiryu tragó saliva.

Ikki dio un vistazo a su copiloto cuando.

-¡GOBERNARÉ EL MUNDO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –El Shun de Cabellos negros se le lanzó a Ikki provocando que el auto perdiera el control de nuevo y los cuatro restantes comenzaran a gritar.

Entre gritos, Hades queriendo gobernar el volante e Ikki intentando tomar el control del asunto, finalmente al auto se fue a estampar a una palmera, el tiempo que había tomado eso, la lluvia había cesado y poco a poco se despejaba el cielo.

-¡Chicos! –Shun de cabellos verdes estaba asustado- ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Mi cabeza –decía Shiryu quien salió del auto.

-¡Tierra! –Seiya saltó para besar el suelo.

-Creo que me torcí el cuello –añadió Cygnus- ¿Ikki?

El pobre Fenix lo había salvado la bolsa inflable de emergencia y solo se podía ver al peliazul con la cara hundida de ella.

-¡Con un demonio! –Ikki quien peleaba con aquel articulo, finalmente se pudo zafar, pero justo cuando sale del auto, la capota del vehículo al fin había funcionado y cerrado.

Los chicos de bronce guardaron silencio ante aquello.

-¡Ikki, deberías tener más cuidado, casi nos matas! –dijo finalmente Shun- Además de que el auto es rentado.

-¿Es una broma verdad? –dijo Hyoga quien casi quería estrangular a Andrómeda.

-¡Ni lo intentes, pato de hule! –Ikki lo vio feo- ¿No querrás iniciar una nueva guerra santa verdad?

Shun parpadeaba al no entender lo que sucedía.

-¡Genial! Estamos en medio de la nada –Hyoga miraba a todos lados.

-¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? –preguntó Shiryu.

Pero para su sorpresa, un auto con varias chicas lindas al ver a los bronceados en problemas, se estacionaron para auxiliarlos, cabe mencionar que eran muy atractivas.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen tan solitos? –dijo la primera que bajo del auto.

-Parecen turistas –añadió una segunda.

-Pobresillos, chocaron su coche –dijo una tercera.

-Si, necesitamos un poco de ayuda –dijo el cisne, una de la chicas se acercó al rubio insinuándosele- "Piensa en Flare, Piens en Flare" –se decía Hyoga a sí mismo.

Otra se acercó al Fénix y le dio una nalgada.

-Shun no veas -Shiryu le cubrió los ojos a Andrómeda.

Las chicas les coquetearon un largo rato, hasta que de repente de la nada se alejaron con intenciones de irse de ahí.

-Oigan, necesitamos ayuda –dijo el Fénix.

-¿A dónde van? –le siguió Hyoga.

-¡No tenemos tiempo, adiós perdedores! Jajajaja –las chicas entraron a su vehículo y se fueron de ahí dejando anonadados a los de bronce.

-¡Mujeres, quien las entiende! –refunfuñaba Hyoga- ¡Todas son iguales!

-Esperen –el fénix se empezó a buscar algo en la bolsa de sus pantalones- ¡Mi cartera no está! ¡Nos han robado!

-¿QUÉ, QUEEEEE? –Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu preguntaron al unísono, Seiya no prestaba atención ya que estaba cerca del equipaje, vio algo en el piso y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? –dijo Shun llorando.

-Podremos alcanzar a esas estafadoras y congelarlas en un cubo de hielo –añadio Hyoga.

-¡No podemos usar ni una pizca de cosmos, si nos descubren nos irá peor! –exclamó Ikki ante la obviedad de la situación.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! Tendremos que arreglárnoslas –el fénix estaba dispuesto a no bajar la cabeza.

Los cinco tomaron sus equipajes y comenzaron su recorrido en busca de ayuda o civilización. Con la poca dignidad que tenían caminaron y caminaron bajo el tedioso sol.

-Tengo tanto calor –decía un exhausto Hyoga.

-Tengo tanta hambre –decía Shun quien se agarraba su estómago.

-Estamos en medio de la nada –dijo un triste Ikki.

-Esperen un segundo –Shiryu vio que en una de las tantas palmeras habían cocos- Podría funcionar.

-También la cabeza de Seiya para abrirlos –dijo el fénix en modo de burla.

-¡Oye!

Shiryu trepó a la palmera y arrojo un coco para cada quien incluyendo el suyo.

-Ahora vamos a abrirlos, creo que aún tengo algo de excalibur en mi brazo –dijo Shiryu quien fácilmente partía el primer coco, pero oh sorpresa, un desagradable olor salió de este.

-¡Está podrido! –el dragón lo aventó lejos de ahí.

-Intenta con este –Hyoga le dio el suyo.

Pero al abrirlo lo mismo, y así con el resto de los cocos.

-El mundo nos odia –dijo Shun casi llorando.

-Esto no puede empeorar –añadio Seiya.

Pero al parecer sí, ya que de repente un enjambre de mosquitos comenzó a atacarlos.

-¡CORRAN!

Los chicos de bronce corrieron un largo tramo, así liberándose de aquella molesta peste.

-¡Quiero ir a mi casa! –lloraba Shun.

-Oigan esperen, creo que estamos de suerte –dijo Hyoga quien señalaba un teléfono público, en medio de la nada, al parecer eran de esos de emergencia.

-Yo me sé la clave secreta que usa Saori para largas distancias –dijo Seiya repentinamente.

Todos se lo quedan viendo.

-Es que siempre llamo al orfanato en Oriente.

-No se diga más, vamos a llamarle a Mu, el seguro nos va a ayudar –decía Shiryu.

Los chicos de bronce se acercaron al teléfono e Ikki comenzó a marcar.

-¿Operadora? Si, gracias, quiero hacer una llamada por cobrar.

Pasaron 3 minutos hasta que…

-¡Oh, creo que ya enlaza la llamada! –dijo Ikki emocionado.

-¿Hola? –contestó el pequeño Aphendix.

-¿Kiki? ¡Que bien!

-Adios –colgó el teléfono.

Ikki solo escuchó el pitido del teléfono.

-¡Me colgó! –dijo Ikki indignado- ¡Llamaré de nuevo!

El telefonó comenzó a sonar en la primera casa del Zodiaco.

-¿Hola? –de nuevo contestó Kiki.

-¡Pequeño demonio!

-Adios –fin de la llamada.

Pero Ikki volvió a llamar.

-¿Hola?

-¡NO CUELGES EL MALD…!

-Adios –Kiki estaba muerto de la risa hasta que escuchó el sonido de un zapato pegando en el piso. Mu estaba cruzado de brazos viendo hacia su alumno.- ¡Maestro! Jejejeje yo… Creo que Aldebarán me llama! –desaparece.

-¡KIKI!

De regreso a las Bahamas.

-…pero le voy a poner las manos encima! –refunfuñó Ikki.

El resto de la caballería suspiraron resignados.

-¿Bien, tienen algún otro teléfono? –preguntó el fénix.

-Yo tengo uno –dijo Seiya quien sacó de quien sabe donde una de esas agendas de bolsillo que parecen acordeones- Pero no sé si es buena idea.

-¡A ver dame eso! –Ikki le arrebató la agenda- ¿Qué? ¡No, prefiero morir!

-¿De quien es el número? –preguntó Hyoga.

Shiryu le arrebata la agenda a Ikki.

-¡¿Qué? –el dragón se paralizó al leer el nombre- ¡NO!

-Es nuestra única opción –dijo Shun- además ya no nos puede ir peor.

-Seiya ¿Cómo porqué diantres tienes el teléfono de Máscara de Muerte? –preguntó Cygnus.

-Lo que pasa es que en una ocasión le hice el favor de hacerle unos mandados, pero para estar precavido de que no se me olvidara nada, le pedí que me diera su número telefónico para llamarle y preguntarle –dijo Seiya- ¿Y tu no tienes el de tu maestro, Shiryu?

-Apenas y mi maestro conoce la electricidad –respondió el dragón.

-¿Y tú Hyoga?

-¡Ni loco le marco! –respondió el rubio- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me hará cuando se entere de que me fui sin su permiso? No quiero estar congelado de nuevo. Y a Milo menos, ese iría de chismoso.

-Al parecer no tenemos otra opción –dijo el Fénix.

Ikki con todo el dolor de su corazón comenzó a marcar el número de Cáncer.

-¿Si, operadora? Quisiera marcar por cobrar a Grecia.

Mientras tanto en El Santuario, para ser precisos en la cuarta casa.

-¡Ya te dije que no y no! –refunfuño el santo del cangrejo- ¡Una cosa es que sea tu mejor amigo y otra que ya abuses de mi confianza!

-¡No es abuso, es un favor! –respondió Afrodita- Nada más quiero ver como se ve este color en pieles bronceadas, como la tuya.

-¡No me voy a poner un vestido!

-¡No es un vestido, es una toga, ignorante!

-¡Para mi es lo mismo! Además ese color me hace ver gordo.

Silencio sepulcral de Afrodita.

-¡Póntelo! –Afrodita se lanzó contra Máscara.

-¡Jamás! –se trato de defender Cáncer pero ya tenía al pececito encima de él, provocando que se cayeran al suelo.

En eso va entrando Aioria quién había bajado desde su templo al oír tal escándalo que se lograba escuchar hasta Leo.

-¡Me pueden explicar por que hacen tanto ruid… -pero Aioria no terminó lo que iba a decir al ver tal escena, Afrodita sobre Máscara haciendo forcejeos, lo cual la pequeña mente del gato dorado no dudó en malinterpretarlo- Sabía que eran raros, pero no a este extremo.

-¡No es lo que piensas! –Dijo Afrodita aún forcejeando- Nada más le estoy pidiendo un favor a este zoquete.

-¿A quien le llamas zoquete? ¡Charal de mercado! –respondió Cáncer.

-¡Ya sacaste boleto! –Afrodita comenzó a golpearlo.

Antes de que Aioria pronunciara palabra, el teléfono de Cáncer comenzó a sonar, como los ya mencionados estaban ocupados medio matándose, el gato tomó el teléfono y contestó.

-¿Si diga?

-¿Máscara de Muerte? –respondió Ikki desde el otro lado del teléono.

-No, habla Aioria.

-¿Aioria? Pero ¿Éste no es el teléfono de Máscara Mortal?

-Si pero el está un poco ocupado –Aioria volteó hacia el susodicho y ahora él estaba sobre Afro estrangulándolo- ¿Gusta dejarle algún recado?

Entonces Aioria comenzó a oír voces al otro lado del teléfono, que le sonaron muy familiar.

-¿Quién habla?

-¡A ver presta acá! –se escuchó decir al otro lado del teléfono- ¡AIORIA AYUDA!

-¿Seiya? –preguntó Leo bastante extrañado.

-¡Dáme eso, idiota! –se escuchó la voz de Ikki- Aioria necesitamos de tu ayuda.

-¿Ikki? ¿Seiya está contigo? ¿Qué pasa?

-Si, también el pato de hule, la lagartija y mi hermano están acá –respondió el fénix.

-¡¿A quien le dices lagartija? –se escuchó un Shiryu ofendido.

-¡¿Y a quién le dices pato de hule? –añadió Hyoga.

-Oigan, sus maestros y Marín los han estado buscando ¿Dónde diablos están? –preguntó Aioria.

-Estamos un poquitillo lejos y con algunos inconvenientes –añadió Ikki- Así que necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿En dónde se encuentran exactamente?

-Pues… erm… -Ikki sonaba nervioso- estamos pues… en… Las Bahamas.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN EN LAS BAHAMAS? –la exclamación de Aioria provocó que Afrodita y Máscara dejaran de pelear y llamaran su atención.

-¿Con quien hablas? –preguntó Máscara.

-Son los Caballeros de bronce –dijo Aioria quien volvió a la conversación- ¿Por qué están tan lejos, si se podría saber?

-Lo… lo que pasa es que decidímos tomar unas vacaciones y… -pero Ikki fue interrumpido.

-¡¿SAORI LES DIO VACACIÓNES? –Aioria estaba al borde de la crisis nerviosa- ¡Que injusticia! ¡A nosotros ni nos da los días feriados! –dijo indignado.

-¿Esos enclenques están de vacaciones? –atinó a preguntar Afrodita- ¡Es injusto!

-¡Seguro nos llaman para echárnoslo en cara! –masculló Cáncer.

-¡NO! –exclamó el fénix- Lo que pasa es que con su tarjeta de crédito nosotros… -pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-¡¿ADEMÁS LES DIO SU TARJETA DE CRÉDITO? –Aioria estaba por desmayarse.

Máscara le arrebata el teléfono.

-Ahora sabemos quienes son los consentidos, seguro están en un hotel lujoso –reclamó el cangrejo.

-¡No! ¡Déjenme explicarles!

-¡Eso si que no, nosotros también merecemos vacaciones así que vamos a avisarles al resto de los dorados y los vamos a alcanzar, también merecemos un descanso pagado! –dicho esto Máscara cuelga el teléfono.

Ikki solo se había quedado paralizado.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Hyoga.

-Bueno, la buena noticia es que van a venir los dorados, la mala es que creen que el viaje nos lo pagó Saori y de que aún no saben que extraviamos la tarjeta de crédito.

-Sobre la tarjeta… -dijo Seiya.

-Cállate borrico, no tenemos tiempo de tus tonterías tenemos peores cosas en que pensar –reclamó Ikki.

-Pero…

-Basta Seiya, debemos idear un plan para salir de aquí –añadió Shiryu.

-Como quieran, que conste que yo les quería decir –Pegaso se cruza de brazos.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo nos van a encontrar los dorados si no utilizamos nuestro cosmos? –dijo Hyoga- Creo que estamos a salvo, no tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi maestro.

-Ni al mío –añadio el dragón.

En eso los cuatro chicos de bronce sintieron un cosmos maligno.

-Ay no de nuevo –dijo Seiya- ¡CORRAN!

-¡AAAH!

-¡REGRESEN CABALLEROS DE PACOTILLA, LOS VOY A MATAR Y GOBERNARÉ EL MUNDO! –el Shun-Hades todo poseído corrió detrás de ellos.

Y así corrieron por casi una hora, Hades estaba dispuesto a crear una nueva guerra santa, no fue hasta que…

-¡Miren! –dijo Shun ya normal- ¡Ahí está la zona hotelera, hemos llegado!

Los chicos de bronce querían llorar ante aquello… aún que no saben si por el Shun bipolar o por llegar finalmente a la civilización.

-Si no hubiera sido tu culpa ahorita estaría tomando una piña colada –reclamó Shiryu a Ikki.

-¡O estaríamos en el Santuario y los mosquitos no nos habrían atacado! –le siguió Hyoga- Además míranos, estamos tan quemados, NO bronceados ¡QUEMADOS! ¡PARECEMOS CHEETOS!

-¡Ustedes también tuvieron la culpa! –se defendió Ikki.

-¡PERO TU PERDISTE LA TARJETA DE CRÉDITO! –dijo Hyoga.

-Sobre eso… -Seiya habló.

-Chicos ya no se peleén –Shun estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡Oigan! –Seiya trataba de ser esuchado.

-¡¿Qué quieres? –gritarón al mismo tiempo la iguana, el pato y el gorrión.

-¡No me griten!

En eso, unos cosmos se sintieron muy cerca hasta que aparecieron frente a ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Shion estaba cruzado de brazos y detrás de él aparecieron el resto de la élite.

-¿Pe… pe… pe… pero cómo? –Ikki no podía creer, al parecer sus problemas apenas empeoraban.

-Se supone que si no usábamos nuestro cosmos no nos encontrarían –dijo Hyoga.

-¡Shiryu! -Exclamó Dohko- ¡Muchachito irresponsable! ¿Por qué me dejaste abandonado?

-Maestro yo… -Shiryu no tenía palabras.

-¡Hyoga! Te voy a castigar por irte sin permiso –lo reprendió Camus.

-¡Si, vamos a castigarlo! –añadió Milo.

Afrodita, Máscara y Aioria miraron fijamente a los bronceados, todos sucios, mojados, picoteados y con un sobre bronceado.

-Esperen un minuto ¿Que les pasó? –dijo Aioria al ver a los chicos.

-¿No que estaban de vacaciones pagadas? –preguntó Afrodita- ¿Y el hotel 5 estrellas?

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Parecen cheetos! –Máscara de retorcía de la risa.

-¡Me las vas a pagar! –Ikki estaba por írsele a Cáncer, sino fuera por Shion que lo detuvo.

-Más vale que tengan una buena explicación –dijo el Patriarca.

-Primero díganos maestro ¿Cómo nos encontró? –preguntó Shiryu.

-Fácil, con el cosmos de Shun –explicó Shion- Se siente medio raro.

-¿Mi cosmos? –dijo el mencionado- ¿A que se refieren?

-A que…

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR! –gritó el Shun de cabellos negros.

-A eso –respondió Shion algo consternado.

-No entiendo –dijo Shun de cabellos verdes- ¡VOY A MATAR A ATENEA! –dijo el de cabellos negros- Me alegra que haya venido por nosotros, maestro –dijo el de cabellos verdes- ¡DOMINARÉ EL MUNDO! –dijo el de cabellos negros- Tengo hambre –dijo el de cabellos verdes.

Silencio sepulcral de todos.

-¿No se ustedes pero ya podemos vacacionar? –preguntó Aioros ya fastidiado.

-Este tío tiene razón –añadió Shura.

-Yo tengo hambre –añadió Aldebaran.

-Yo ni se por que me trajeron –dijo Mu fastidiado- Yo ni quería venir.

-Yo quiero descansar un poco –dijo Kanon.

-Yo lo apoyo –añadio Shaka quien por error señalaba a Saga.

-¡Silencio! –ordenó Shion- Primero explíquenme que les pasó.

Y así los chicos de bronce comenzaron a relatar todas sus pato aventuras. (valga la redundancia con Hyoga)

-…y como perdimos la tarjeta de crédito, pues temo decir que no habrán vacaciones –finalizó Ikki.

-Esperen –intervino Seiya quien se buscaba algo en sus bolsillos de su pantalón- Miren –el borrico había sacado la dorada.

-¡¿LA TUVISTE TODO EL TIEMPO? –dijeron Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki al mismo tiempo.

-¡Traté de decírselos pero como siempre nunca me hacen caso! –respondió Seiya.

Shion le arrebató la dorada.

-Esto yo lo voy a cuidar, en cuanto lleguemos al Santuario tendremos una conversación larga y tendida, pero mientras, tomemos nuestras vacaciones, ya las merecemos –dijo Shion.

-¡Si! –gritaron emocionados el resto de los dorados.

-Y ni creas que te salvas del castigo, Hyoga –dijo Camus a su pupilo.

-Si, te vamos a castigar –Milo lo imitó.

-Tú también Shiryu –añadió Dohko.

Y así los santos dorados se propusieron tomar unas merecidísimas vacaciones.

Mientras que en el Santuario.

-¿Dónde está todo mundo? –preguntó Saori al notar que el refugio estaba sospechosamente más callado que de costumbre- ¿Shion?

Saori comenzó a buscar al carnero hasta que…

-Al fin te encuentro, que bien, iré a tomar un baño de burbujas, así que no me interrumpan –Saori se alejó de ahí y se encerró en el baño.

Lo que no se había fijado es que en vez de Shion, había un muñeco de paja que el patriarca había dejado como suplencia, al parecer Saori es tan idiota que no se dio cuenta. Esperemos que tampoco se dé cuenta que su tarjeta de crédito ya no estaba en su bolsa, pero esa es otra historia.

**FIN.**

**NOTA****FINAL:** Badabúm. Nuevo oneshot ¿Qué les pareció? Un fic que tenía como un año planeado pero que nomás no se me daba por escribir. Antes que nada pido una disculpa por desaparecer así y no actualizar los demás fics, pero ya estoy trabajando , en ello, ya que antes de subir capítulos nuevos, voy a corregir ortográficamente las historias, ya que releyéndolas la verdad es que sangran los ojos, así que espérenlas muy pronto, por ahora ya casi acabo con "Más barato por quincena" el cual en cuanto termine de corregirlo, subiré el capitulo final.

Bien, espero les haya gustado este Oneshot, agarrándome de mis puerquitos a los bronceados ya les tocaba. En fin, para más actualizaciones pueden checar mi perfil, también los invito a mi blog en Tumblr.

Dudas, sugerencias, quejas o lo que sea, ya saben a donde mandarlas. Chao!


End file.
